A Summer In Frisco
by GoldCatMaster
Summary: HIATUS: new season coming up soon.
1. San Fransisco?

Date: 6/02/05, 5:04 P.M.

From: KeelDeRokStr

To: PhilPatrol010

–Phil! I wuz alredy online so I sent out an email insted of calling. I know ur probably online, so I GOT INTO THE SUMMER CLASS! Sorry 4 typin shorthand, but I need 2 spred the wurd. I got the mail when I was on the com. and I swear I'll call u soon but mom wants 2 celebrate. Yay 4 me!

–Luv,

– –RockStarKeely

* * *

"Awesome job, Keely." Phil smiled. Then he closed the inbox and dropped his smile some inches. "The classes in San Francisco.." He sat up and got to the phone. Dialing her number, he pleaded. "Pick up, Keel." The rings were cut off.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, Keel, got your email. Good going! Wanna get a congratulatory strudel?" He asked.

"Well, I'm a little full from Mom's little 'party', but, sure, why not watch you eat?" She said sarcastically, laughing.

"Alright," Phil laughed. "meet you at the Pink Pig?"

"Coolness. Bye." Keely hung up and fell onto the bed sheets. She sighed, and looked at the phone again. In her mind, she imagined a more daring Keely. One that would pick up the phone and say, 'Phil– I've loved you forever. And not the flitty girl kind. The _**love** _love. Will you marry me?' She giggled at the bold Keel's remark and changed clothes for the restaurant.

* * *

"Bye." Phil lied down on his couch. He breathed hard and daydreamed that he could just run up to Keely and kiss her. She'd kiss back and they'd live together and harmony like ebony and ivory. No one would leave for the capital of California, and they'd live happily ever after behind the picket fence. "What a Disney moment." He laughed, and got to the door.

* * *

A/N: What do y'all think? Good? I thinketh so :D Just wait for the second installment (which may come up today). See y'all! 


	2. Problems at the Pink Pig

(A/N: I'm sorry, I made a boo-boo in fore-chapter. San Francisco is not the capital of CA, Sacramento is. How did I miss that! I should have known; I learned that from both school and _Full House!_ Anyway, thanks to all those great peoples who probably have me on Author Alert to figure out I had a new story out :D)

"Hey, Keely." Phil tried to smile as he walked through the doors of Otto's Pink Pig. Finding the booth easily, he sat down across from his friend and picked up a menu.

"What's wrong?" Keely asked of Phil.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you use 'Keel' as a greeting most of the time, you always sit next to me in booths and you usually share whatever I order." Phil gave her a strange gaze. "I know my best friend."

Phil counteracted with: "Maybe I want a change." He held up two fingers to the 'waiter' and he came over. "Er, a strudel and the _Geibe Lech Nofstrum_, please." The man grunted and walked to the kitchen. (A/N: I made up that entire dish there. Please no questions on what that may be. I'm poking it with a spoon and trying to identify it, myself.) Another German man came to them and spoke with a heavy accent. "Ah, is there trouble in paradise?" Phil cocked his head at him.

"Uh, no...I'm just..." Phil started when the man pulled him and Keely up by their wrists and to the dance floor. "Ah, you dance, see? Dance to help troubles and...what you say, discuss feelings." He smiled and left to turn on a stereo of folk dance music. Phil sighed and they danced slowly.

"Well?" She asked him.

"Well, what?"

"Aren't you going to be happy for me? I've been lusting for that school for a year, and they accepted me!" Her eyes shone, then died. "Or are you busy feeling bad for yourself about something?" She scowled.

"Yeah, I am, actually. My best friend is going away for an entire summer to a boarding school, and I have no say in it." He pulled from the dance despite the German man's enthusiasm and sat down. "She'll meet new people, and they'll be more into her interests, and we'll hardly talk afterwards. She'll miss it there during the school year, and next summer, although she'll promise to spend time with me, she'll back out just to get back to the school."

"Phil, not everything is about you! I can't believe how upset you get about the smallest little things!" She yelled. "This is for my benefit. Do you know how good this would look on a college application? And how much this will teach me? This is good for me and it'll be fun. I'm sorry if you can't deal with that." And she walked the restaurant out with a pompous, graceful step and nose upturned.

"Ah, is there trouble in paradise?" The German waiter asked.

Phil sighed. "Yes, sir." He trailed to the door and looked down at his feet as he trotted home.

(A/N: Me again. Sorry if the characters are OOC. There I go with acronyms. Once you start, you can't stop. Uh oh, here it comes; TTYL!)


	3. Forgiveness and Neighborhood Bets

"Keely, don't you wanna pack a few things more?" Ms. Teslow looked through her daughter's baggage to find a week's worth of clothes and a hair dryer. "Maybe we ought to go shopping– you can invite Tia and Phil. If you're gonna take your scrapbook with you, we'd better get some more pictures of your friends." She smiled as Keely looked down at her feet.

"Don't tell me you got into a spat with them. Oh, what was it about?" Her mother moaned.

"Not Tia." She mumbled hard.

"What was the problem between you and Phil, then?" He put a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"He wouldn't get this own life; he's much too hung over on mine." She answered, looking up at Mandy Teslow. She knew she could detect a lie in an instant, and she showed off that power many times.

"Now, I know that's not true." Keely sighed. "Is he just upset that you're leaving for Hollangder Arts in a while?" Keely nodded. "He'll get over it once you write him letters and emails talking' about how much fun it is there. Don't worry, nugget; I'm sure he's ready to come and talk to you about this fuss right now." She said as Keely's PC bleeped. "Can I time these things or what?" Ms. Teslow said, standing up, smoothing out her skirt and walking out to give her girl some privacy.

* * *

Date: 6/03/05, 2:42 P.M. 

From: PhilPatrol010

To: KeelDeRokStr

Keely, I'm so sorry for blowing up like that. And in public and everything. I guess that was sort of like our first true 'huge' fight. Kind of tame; it didn't even last a day. School was _merde_ not speaking to you, especially French. Any idea what_ 'Les lingots sont bons pour la digestion' _means? (A/N: It means 'Snails are good for the digestion!' Hehe, French joke.)

I don't blame you for wanting to go to that school; I'm sure if there was a camp for someone like me, I'd wanna go, too. And understand this is NOT ABOUT ME. Again; sorry.

I could always visit you. But right now, this is a golden opportunity to find yourself. Who knows? Yourself could be wandering around the halls of Hollangder.

Love ya too,

Phil.

* * *

"Oh, he could never be as cute as he's being right now." She sighed. She heard stiffled giggles from her door. "Mom?" 

"Yes?" A voice came from behind the door.

"How long have you been there?"

"Sorry honey, but I actually have a pool going with the neighbors to see how long it takes for you and him to get together." She laughed.

"Who has dibs on the Twelfth of Never?" She yelled back, threw a pillow to the doorand began packing again.

"...he signed it, 'Love'. He never does that." She sighed, falling back on the bed and giggling.

(A/N: ISWEAR that this'll get much more interesting later on. And there's gonna be a Disney crossover; I can't get enough of those :D Peace out--TJ!)


	4. A Night With Mr P Diffy, the Masseuse

An interesting last two weeks of public school had Phil and Keely in a couple of compromising situations (A/N: Almost like some fan fiction writers had made them up... :D)

Not only had they been entwined by the science lab snake, Petrous, who was on the lam from his cage, but there had been rumors spreading about the two being seen together kissing on the beach. Keely confronted Tia about this and she didn't say a word, looking as guilty as anything.

The last day of Keely in Pickford had been a fun one for the both of them. After playing Ultimate Frisbee with some strange kids on the beach, spending time with Mad Max, and playing the drums and guitar one more time together, they went back to the beach. Sitting near the jagged rocks, Keely let the tide lap at her feet as Phil talked about the gizmos of the future.

"And, see, there's this machine that you can keep in your pocket and it keeps track of your schedule." He said, tossing a rubber football in the air.

"The Palm Pilot." She responded, watching the waves meet the shore.

"Oh...well, there's a computer, and it...what's wrong?" Phil looked towards Keely's eyes, the ones that practically met the distinct color of the ocean.

"I-I'm just...gonna miss it here for the summer. I mean, we were supposed to go fishing. And we were gonna try to get a job, and save money and try to buy a kitten that we'd take care of all by ourselves." She spoke.

"Well, I'm not sure about the cat thing, but we can do the rest later on, on your last week out of Hollangder and before school." He came up behind Keely and massaged her shoulders. "It's gonna be fine. You seem nervous about going to the new school. You shouldn't have to be. You'll fit in perfectly. Keel the Chameleon." Keely turned her head to face Phil.

"What are you doing?" She smiled.

"I'm 'releasing the tensions in your upper body'." He used air quotes. Keely giggled and cleared her throat.

"What? You always clear your throat when you have to say something important." He smiled at her.

"It's just that...I...I've always dr...it's a beautiful night." She said, looking up at the moon.

"Yeah, just look at the moon." Phil continued, rubbing her back. Keely looked up into the glistening moon as she let herself fall onto Phil's knees. "Amazing how something so high up in the sky can control something as magnificent as the sea. Isn't it wonderful?"

"Yeah, you are." Keely sighed. After a moment, she paused, and gave Phil a glance. "Did I just say...?" Phil grinned another killer smile.

"Yes." The two came closer and closer before they came to a pause–once their lips were touching. Phil broke away.

"I'm sorry, Keel. This is all too weird for me." Keely got up and tremored as Phil left.

_Stupid Keely! Why did I kiss him? I feel like a fool. I kissed my best friend._

_Stupid Phil! Why did I run! I mean, I've been dreaming about that for a while! Now I've turned it into a huge soap opera.

* * *

_

Now I've turned it into a soap opera! Drat! I didn't mean to! Let me just answer some reviews!

* * *

**Amber Chase:** Yes, it SHALL be TSR, good sleuthing skills! Sooo sorry to the folks who love a good surprise!

**Madame Pink:** Making them longer ruins the effect I'm going for. But don't fret, Pinky; I'm gonna try updating at least every two days or shorter! I'm waiting for the outcome, too!

**SurreaLpink **(Janine): Yeah, same thing here, except now I'm finding reviews stuffed in my inbox! I'm just hoping you finish soon (or get an idea for a sequel!).

**Gabby: **It's gonna happen :D

* * *

Update: I may be slow on my updates, I'm working on getting parts in two summer musicals and two acting workshops, so aside from picking out pieces to audition, I'm also going on vacation. Therefore, I may not be able to update. Sorry as further notice. 


	5. The Morning Train and Its Powerful Ways

(A/N: Hehe, I'm sorry to you's readers who were disappointed in me, a fellow Pheely Phanatic, to make Phil run off. But don't worry, I'm not gonna end things on a sour note. :D Rah rah Pheely rah! As you can see, I'm no cheerleader.)

* * *

The day came for Keely to leave. She was in her pajamas so she could sleep on the train. Tia and Seth hugged her and let her off to her train when a boy came running to her.

"Keel!" He cried in joy. Keely and Phil hugged tight. "I was afraid I wasn't gonna make it..." He looked at Seth and Tia and smiled. "Okay, then. Bye, guys!" He called to them as they left the station.

"I'm sorry I pushed away from you, Keely. If you wanna know the truth..." He invented a new shade of red on his face. "I love you. I've always wanted a kiss from you, out of nowhere. It was just all confusing, and, and everything happened at once, and you had Hollangder--" He stopped when Keely giggled. "I'm sorry. I guessed might have I scared you. I scared me, too."

"You were scared?"

"Yeah! You're my best friend; I didn't know what was gonna come from that. Besides," Phil grinned like a little boy. "I didn't know what to do with my hands."

"I thought that was just me!" She hugged him again. "But, I guess I may know more about that than you..." Keely smiled and took Phil's hands. "First, you edge closer to me. Then," She slipped his fingers onto her waist. "you slowly put your hands on my hips. Then we kiss, and I do something where I put my hands on your neck, and–" she paused and grinned. Phil edged even closer to Keely and kissed her. It seemed to be a lifetime before they split for air.

"Calling passengers for No. 69. No. 69 has arrived. Ten minutes until departure to stops Thimbleton, Marumi Mark and San Francisco." The intercom spoke.

"Keely, I had a plan for your school. See, I'm gonna try and take the Skyak to Hollangder every weekend, and I think until then, we should save our lips for each other." He grinned broadly.

"One more?" She asked.

"What can I say? No?" He gave a gesture of giving up while Keely kissed him. After four or five minutes, he let go.

"What?"

"You have to go! You're going to miss your train."

"I don't wanna go now. I wanna get lost in your eyes." She said, dreamily.

"Oh, I know. But we can do that Saturday. Today," He picked her up as she squealed. "you're going to that school, and you're gonna make some new friends. And you're gonna get an A average so you can go without audition next year." He spoke to her while carrying her to the train. To the ticket master, he said: "Make sure she doesn't jump out the window for me, alright?"

"Would you like me to carry her, sir, or would you rather me put the young lady in baggage?" He said, half-interested. Phil put her down.

"Why, baggage would be quite splendid." He shot back as Keely gambled through her pocket for the ticket. She gave it to the ticket man and read the seat. "This way, ma'am." He spoke. Keely stayed behind for a bit.

"Bye." She kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll see you later; no need to say 'bye'." He smiled as she frowned. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She said quietly, her face brightening. She left with the ticket master. "All aboard!" Another man stepped out for the first ticket man.

"I'll miss you." Phil sighed as the train left the station.

* * *

"Your seat, ma'am. Your boyfriend told me baggage was fine, but I believe better." He smiled and tipped his hat.

"Oh, he's not my...yeah, my boyfriend. Because I have a boyfriend. And his name is Phil Diffy." She said, proudly, opening the door to the train cabin. (A/N: Anyone seen Euro Trip or Harry Potter? Remember those trains? That's what I'm going for.)

"That's...nice..." He said, then turned and left. Keely walked into the cabin door. A red-headed girl was sitting in the small glass room, reading a book. She glanced up and waved. "Hi. Where are you going?"

"San Francisco." Replied Keely, sitting down and taking out her pillow. "Where did you come from?"

"Um, I went to Little India to meet a relative. It's a real nice place, and someone even said I was gonna be a butterfly later in life!" She smiled. "But I came from San Francisco. It's a nice place. Oh, by the way," She stuck out her hand. "my name's Chelsea." (A/N: Crossover alert! For you not-so-  
broad-minded people, crossover alert!)

"Keely." She smiled, shaking the hand in front of her. She lied down on the seat with her head propped up on the pillow and her feet curled up. "I hope you don't mind me sleeping; I don't snore or anything."

"No, it's okay, as long as you don't mind me asking why you're going to Frisco." Chelsea smiled.

"I'm going to a music academy for the summer. Have you heard of–"

"Hollangder! I've gone there since the 7th grade! Oh, I can't believe it...wait, you aren't Keely Teslow, are you?" She gasped.

"Yeah..."

"You're my roommate!" She squeaked. "This'll be so cool, you seem like such fun! Do you like soy products?"

"Um, yeah!" She smiled. "Well, I've actually only tried a veggie dog, but does that count?"

"Yeah, I make a lot of tofu and soy, so I hope you enjoy. Oh, and you should watch out...we have two roommates, Kaleigh Harding and Dae Semerston. They're not all that nice, and Kaleigh is _not _the artsy type."

"But she goes to an arts school?" Keely asked.

"Her dad is the dean. If you're on her bad side, she could get you kicked out. She hasn't done it to anyone yet, but she can." Chelsea nodded.

"Wow." Keely said in awe. "You've got a lot to teach me. It'll be like having a big sister!"

"It'll be like having a little sister!" She squealed. "Hey, I saw that guy you were with. That's your boyfriend?"

"Yeah. His name's Phil." She sighed. "I'm gonna miss him."

"I think I know someone who looks like him who goes to Hollangder. Ro-something. You guys look cute together." She said to Keely, who was occupied looking out the window now. Chelsea picked up the hint and started her book again.

* * *

(A/N: What do you think? One more crossover, coming late into thestory that I just now thought of. Would any of you appreciated the sour note more than this? I don't know. Review and more shall come! Or even if you don't review; the first week of summer holiday is as boring as I don't know what, so I guess I'll type my brains out anyway. And one more thing. I'm very glad that I have more than 6 reviews on one story. It makes me feel like I'm talented; like someone appreciates my work and reads what I do. So, please, even if you don't like it or if you don't have a FanFiction Screen Name, because I can always use response, whether it be good or bad.

Oh, and since they're going to a music school, more soings and less text! Yes/no!)


	6. The Non Catchy Chapter Title

**A/N: Hey, again! My fifth installment. Or is it my sixth? I can never remember! Any who, it's my (ENTER RANDOM NUMBER HERE AND ADD -th AT THE END) installment. Bonne nuit! I'm pretty sure that means good luck, but I'm not as great with the spelling as I am with the speaking and the understanding. By the way, my head is also spinning from the typos I picked up after I posted the fifth chapter. Sorrie.**

"There it is." Chelsea pointed at a large building in the distance. Over a large, luscious field, Hollangder Hall stood out like a sore thumb. It was a charming building, with stained glass windows and washed-out stone walls, like an old church should look.

"Does the train stop right in front of it?" Keely turned to Chelsea.

"Yups. It makes it look important, but the train station's always been there, no matter what. The hall used to be a church, you know?"

"I figured." The train stopped at Hollangder Hall and the girls hopped off and got their baggage from a new ticket master.

"Chelse!" A girl squealed once she saw the red-head. "I thought you weren't coming!" The two hugged. "Who's Goldilocks there?" She looked to Keely.

"This is Keely, our newest roommate." She grinned. Keely half-smiled politely. "Hi, I'm Keely Teslow." She stuck out her hand with what she thought was an appropriate gesture. The girl looked at it grotesquely and then ignored it. "Well, I've gotta introduce you to the newest guys my Dad got coming!"

"Kaleigh, I told you I was going with someone...can I talk to Keely for a second?" She turned to Keely as they wheeled their bags towards the hall. "I know I said she's not nice, but you don't wanna be on her bad side, and if she wants to be your friend, you don't turn it down. Just didn't want you to think I was a hypocrite."

"Totally understandable. I've been there. You can go with her if you need to; I don't really want to, and I can face the big scary hall by myself."

"Really?"

"I was planning to, anyway." Keely smiled sincerely. "Go ahead, and I'll catch you in our dorm."

"I'm really gonna like you, Keely." Chelsea smiled back and ran to Kaleigh.

"Call me Keel!" She yelled to her. Keely sighed, relaxed her shoulders and walked towards the building. Going by herself–no friends, no mother alongside, and no boundaries–made her feel independent. She felt graceful, relaxed and on top of the world–until she tripped over her own feet. Some people laughed, but one held out a hand. Grabbing it, she smiled as the stranger pulled her up.

"Thanks, I'm a little clumsy." Keely laughed at herself. She looked up to see a lovable face, dazzling brown eyes and a smile with handsome features. _Phil Diffy_, she kept her mind on her first kiss, her second kiss, and the first boyfriend she could ever trust. _Phil Diffy. Phil Diffy._

"Hey, happens to the best of us." He laughed along. "My name's Roscoe; you've been here long before?"

_Phil Diffy. _"No, I haven't. This is my first year."

"Oh. I'm here for my instruments. And I work on the stages here. I've got a band, and maybe you'd like to hear it sometime?"

_Phil Diffy. Just remember you don't have to answer everything someone says. Phil Diffy. _

"I guess you're here with guitar?" Roscoe asked, pointing to her guitar case. "Or is that for decoration?"

"Yeah, I play guitar. And I sing."

"Alright. You must be good, because the dean doesn't usually take in singers much unless they're really awesome." He grinned. _Phil Diffy. The night on the beach. No, bad example. The morning at the station. He loves me. I love him. I'm not even interested in that guy. Phil is cute, funny and sensitive. His smile is a million times cuter and brighter than this guy's._

_Wait, he complemented me. And he's staring at my body. Is he trying to hit on me? _"Are you trying to hit on me?" She blurted out, covering her mouth afterwards.

"No! Gosh. What makes you think that? What, do you think I am, because you find me attractive or something?" Roscoe sounded shocked, but actually smiled.

"Well, I...I-I." Keely was embarrassed to no seen end. From a while away, Chelsea and Kaleigh were talking. Well, Kaleigh was talking. Chelsea looked towards her new friend and decided to help.

"Kal, can I just go do something for a sec? Thanks." Chelsea ran to Keely and took her hand. She stopped babbling and grinned. "Sorry about my cousin, Roscoe. She's a little...naive. Forgive her?"

"Sure, yeah, I will." He smiled. "Hope to see you guys again somewhere." He walked off.

"What did you do?"

"He was hitting on me!"

"Are you kidding? Roscoe's, like, the most friendliest, nicest, golden-hearted boy at this school. He doesn't hit on anyone; he's got a girlfriend back at home." Keely looked down at her feet. "Come on, let's go get to our dorm." Chelsea smiled. Keely smiled back and they walked hand in hand to the new school.

**A/N: Not action packed enough for you guys? I was just laying a foundation for the rest of the story, and don't worry, we'll get text galore! Not as much songs; I promise. And, Janine: is it that obvious which Disney things I'm gonna use? Gosh! And if you're wondering about Keely's strange behavior, remember that some people are paranoid with guys (that includes me :X I get friggin' tongue tied). Any who, I'm trying to get to the climax before I have to leave for vacation and start my gigs (the first audition I did called me back; I'm finally in a community production!) Thanks to rainismysunshine for the luck! And very sorry if it feels like I fell off the edge of the Earth because I may stop out of nowhere. Byes! **

**Ooh, and visit Phil of the Future Island! They have so much to offer if you love _Phil,_ and they've got an all-star, top-notch cast of moderators. Am I a great commercial or what?**


	7. Down On The Home Front

**A/N: Ow, writer's block. It's never been painful until now. Actually, I've never had writer's block until now, because you don't usually get it when you're writing one-shots. Although...this is much more fun!**

"Why do you miss her?" Pim asked Phil. "She's just Little Miss Sunshine; she'll always be. You didn't miss her half as much when she left on Spring Break. Now you're all...Mr. Hackett-ey." It was true. Phil had broken down. He had no plans for summer that involved one person. Therefore, he needed something to occupy him. But he had nothing now.

He had submerged into what many people would call 'The Point of No Return'. He was a living mannequin, just sitting in one place: in front of the TV, watching QVC. Complete with slippers and a bathrobe, he watched the television, sometimes putting a hand on the phone, as if trying to decide whether he wanted to buy something or not. Mr. Diffy called it manic depression; Mrs. Diffy called it heartbreak. He only spoke to ask where the remote was, and he only ate nothing but Cocoa Puffies.

Phil, against his better judgement, decided to speak. "I'm not Hacketty. I just...miss...K-K...Kee–" Pim put a hand over his mouth to prevent him from crying.

"I can't believe how wacky you are over her. It's only been two days. I just don't get it." She removed her hand; Phil bit his lip and looked at Pim with big eyes. "Okay, look...I know it's crazy and totally out of character for me to do this, but...here." She threw a large black ball towards him, and he almost caught it (A/N: Your reflexes would be bad, too, if you sat watching a shopping network all day long.). Scrambling for the ball, he realized what it was. "The HoloPhone? I don't get it."

"Call your girlfriend. I got the chance to slip one in her bag." Phil stood up and put his hands outto embrace his sister."None of the hugging, alright? I'd rather swallow a happypill." Phil ignored her.

"You rock, you know that?" He asked her.

"Of course." She walked off, picking up a sledgehammer leaning on the doorframe in the process.

He hit the sphere twice, then pushed a button. A tiny screen came up. He punched in an area code, then the manufactory number of the other sphere. He waited a while. "Keely, I hope you're in the dorm room." He sighed. After a while, he put down the sphere and laid a blanket over himself. He fell asleep instantly.

After a few minutes, Phil mumbled.

"Phil?" Keely asked. "Wake up!" Phil opened his eyes and saw Keely's upper body in front of him.

"Keely! You're back!" Phil got up and tried to hug Keely, then fell onto his face as he fell through the hologram.

"Phil, it's the black ball thingy. I'm not actually there." Phil smiled; his first genuine smile in two days. "You called?"

"I wanted to talk to you! Oh, I've missed you so much! How's it like on the shores of San Francisco?"

"Oh, it's so pretty! You should see it. And I've made some friends! There's Chelsea, who's really nice and has shown me around, there's Dae, a little weird, but she takes care of me, and then there's Roscoe..."

"Roscoe?" Phil said nervously. "As in a guy?"

"Phil, I love you. You don't have to worry about me liking another guy. There was a misunderstanding, but he's really a good kid."

"That's how it all starts, Keely!" He was scared. "You think he's nice, then 'pow'!"

"Pow?"

"He lays the moves on you!"

"And you would know?" Keely shot a knowing glance at him.

"No, but, I've watched enough TV this week to know what other guys do to other girls." Phil sighed. "I'm sorry if I'm being uptight, but I'm a little uncomfortable with the whole 'my-girlfriend-being-away-and-no-one-to-protect-her-from-boys' situation. After all, you are beautiful; I wouldn't be too surprised if Johnny Depp himself came up and hit on you." Keely laughed at that.

"Just try to keep yourself out of trouble until Saturday?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Saturday is the audition for the musical, "Saving Pearcer". It's gonna be all day, so maybe you'd like to stay home? I mean, I wouldn't want you being bored out of your mind, waiting in my room for who knows how long. Sunday is fine, though."

"Alright. Sunday it is. But you act like I've never been bored out of my mind before."

"Judging by your choice of food and wardrobe, I'd say you have been." Keely giggled. "Were you missing me?" She cooed. Phil sheepishly nodded. "Aww. If it makes you feel any better, I miss you, too."

"You know what would make me feel better?" Phil asked. Keely shook her head. "You, being right here, next to me. We'd be watching_ Titanic_ and telling ourselves that if we get married, we'd never go on a cruise." Keely giggled.

"...you called me your girlfriend before."

"Aren't you?"

"Yeah. And you're my boyfriend. Not just a friend, who's a boy. A boyfriend." She smiled.

"Man, how am I gonna last all of Wednesday to Sunday without seeing you?" Phil put his hand on his forehead.

"We can always talk through this thing. It's a very handy little invention, isn't it?" Keely asked.

"Indeed, m' lady." He laughed. "I guess I'll see you, for real, on Sunday."

"I guess I will, too." She said. "Phil, one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Please get out of the house more. I don't want you to sit around because of me; it'd make me feel guilty."

"Alright. I'll probably go meet Seth somewhere, then."

"Good. How do you turn this off?"

Phil laughed. "I'll do it. Bye." He pushed a button and the screen shut down.

**A/N: I'm so so so so so sorry that this was just fluff! Don't you just hate it when there's so much fluff? I hate this chapter! But, then again, I needed to show Phil's heartbreak. You gotta remember that he's not always this cool, easy-going guy that I make seem sorta like a Fonzie type. He's cute, funny and sensitive, and I surely wanna play off the third one. I promise on all things Pheely that I will definently have more 'action' next chapter. –T.J.**


	8. The Real Hollangder Idol

**A/N: Ahh, the fresh page. A new way to express my feelings. Time to doodle! Just kidding. Here's the latest from Keely: **

Keely lied down on her bunk, hers being underneath Chelsea's. She tossed the black ball up and down, catching it each time.

"How come you don't get any letters from Phil?" Chelsea asked Keely. They were both sitting in their dorm; they had fifteen minutes until they had to start heading to Music Theory.

"Hm? Oh, we call each other." She explained. Chelsea nodded. "You ready for the musical?" She asked.

"Yeah, I really do hope I win Ophelia. She's such a...damsel in distress." She said, letting her hair cascade from off the bunk as she spoke."And I've never got to play that kind of person. You know, last year we did _Peter Pan. _I had to be a dog. Or was that a rug?" She pondered. "Anyway, I'm glad we got an original."

"I just wanna know who wrote it. Just look at these lines. They're incredible." Keely flipped through text. "'My love for you is immortal, with everlasting binds that glow and caress our souls.' Barrie may as wellhave written this! Whoever did it is a true playwright."

"Which role are you going for?"

"Definently Alya. She's so strong and independent, obviously someone _much_ like me." Keely laughed. Out of nowhere, someone spoke up.

"Oh, that's precious!" Kaleigh giggled. "Honey, that role was practically written for me! I'm sorry, but you may want to try out for the role of the stablemaid."

"Kal, she's just a newbie. Don't run her off with your scare tactics."

"Chelse, I'm tellin' her the truth!" She shot back with her Southern accent.She went over to Keely's bunk and put a light hand on her shoulder. "Sometimes you shoot for the stars, but you get second best. It's okay. The best thing to do to not get those wounds is to aim low. Alright?"

"Keel, don't listen to her. Go for Alya, okay? I'm sure you'll make it." Chelsea climbed from her bunk to Keely's and sat down. "You're a really good actress and a great singer, you know?" Kaleigh shot Chelsea a dirty look but she let it slide.

"Yeah, yeah, I guess I will go out for it. Thanks, Chelse." Keely smiled at her new friend. "C'mon, let's go to Theory." The two walked off, Kaleigh speechless.

* * *

Saturday was here, and Keely was ready. Before anyone else, she had gotten up and strutted to Advanced Drama to get help from Ms. Englebalm to figure out which scene to play out for audition. She decided on the second monologue, and then sing a piece from "Wind Beneath My Wings". Her teacher had faith in her, as well as many classmates, but she needed a shoulder to lean on more than anythingelse today. 

"Roscoe?" Keely poked the boy awake. "Could you help me?"

"Keely? How'd you get past the locked door?" Roscoe held up his head.

"Um, it's not all that locked. Could you help me?"

"Why me?" He got up from his bunker. "Don't you have three other girls in that room of yours?"

Keely blushed. "You remind me of someone I know. He's always been there for me, but now he's not, and I really need him. And for some reason, you're right here, so could you get up and help?" She pleaded. Roscoe stood up and grinned. "Alright. Let me change, and I'll get back to you."

"Thanks, Roscoe!"

"Could you...just step outside for a sec?" He asked with a smile.

"Oh, um, yeah..." She said, mouthing 'thanks' and walking out the door for him to change.

* * *

"So, you're trying for Alya? It's been nice knowing you." Roscoe laughed. They were in the Arts theater. 

"What? You think I can't do it?" Keely put her hands on her hips.

"I think you're amazing. But Kaleigh–she's got ties to–"

"I know, the Dean."

"And the playwright. And the casting director. And the--" Roscoe listed.

"How is she related to all these people?" Keely wondered.

"No, she's not related to them–that'd be incest." Roscoe smirked.

"What? Oh...ew." Keely shuddered.

"So you need help with the song, huh? I'll lend a hand with that. Which song?"

"Wind Benea...it's an original." Keely improvised.

"You write? Nice. I guess you'd have to sing it for me before I know what to play."

"Alright." Keely smiled insincerely. She was a little nervous; even though he seemed like Phil, he could never be. The song wasn't for him. She took out her favorite guitar, her first, from when she was five. She strummed chords for 30 seconds before she first sang.

"_Cars riding past_

_Planes flying fast_

_It's all got my head spinning_

_And here comes you_

_And me there, too_

_And once in a while, it stops_

"_Livin' my lifestyle, baby_

_Livin' my lifetime out_

_You're a part_

_You'll always be_

_As long as you're part of me_

_Lettin' my lifeline out now_

_Lettin' the thread run fast_

_You're my hold_

_You have been warned_

_My life is lived for me._

"_Out on the beach_

_Holding my hand_

_My love on your sleeve or in your heart?_

_And here we are_

_The time is now_

_What's your move now, stranger?_

"_Livin' my lifestyle, baby_

_Livin' my lifetime out_

_You're a part_

_You'll always be_

_As long as you're part of me_

_Lettin' my lifeline out now_

_Lettin' the thread run fast_

_You're my hold_

_You have been warned_

_My life is lived for me._

_My life is lived for me._

"_And when the grains are gone_

_You'll wish for stolen time_

_But you're not gone for good_

_Your soul within my rhyme._

"_Livin' my lifestyle, baby_

_Livin' my lifetime out_

_You're a part_

_You'll always be_

_As long as you're part of me_

_Lettin' my lifeline out now_

_Lettin' the thread run fast_

_You're my hold_

_You have been warned_

_My life is lived for me._

"_My life..." _She sang strongly. Roscoe clapped slowly. "What did you think?" Keely asked.

"Who'd you write it for?" Roscoe asked.

"What?"

"You don't get sudden inspiration like that without feelings for someone. No one does. **(A/N: I do!) **You can tell me." Roscoe sat next to Keely again.

"You act like it should be a big secret." Keely laughed. "I have a boyfriend back at Pickford. I was sure I told you..."

"You did." Roscoe spread a smile on his face.

"Then why'd you ask who it was written for?"She looked at him with question.

"I wanted to make sure you hadn't changed your mind or anything." He got up and walked up.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Keely asked herself.

* * *

Saturday afternoons of any other weekend would mean an empty Arts Theater, and empty halls and pretty much an empty Hollangder Hall Arts Centered School. But with the demand for roles in the upcoming musical, the hallways were abuzz with prospects for _Saving Pearcer,_ the biggest performance of the year. Other musicals were also being casted that day, but none were as sought after than that one. Only the creme of the crop were chosen, the top cats, and roles hardly went out to any freshmen. 

The whole experience was different than anything else you may have been through. Students who wanted the role were to line up in five different lines; one for Alya Pearcer, the lead dame, one for Prescott Trith, the other lead and a rugged leader-type, one for Ophelia Pearcer, the daughter of Alya, one for John, the underdog, and one for smaller roles. Needless to say, the lines for Alya and Prescott were packed out. Throughout the lines, you are given scripts and a certain passage to read from. This took many people by surprise; they had already picked out a scene to use. Once at the front of the line, they took the student's picture and they acted out their part. Afterwards, you go to a second 5-parted line and repeated for the vocal parts. Once that was done, you were free for one hour before they did their first callback. And, of course, after the first, comes the second. By then, it's nighttime and most of the candidates have been narrowed down. And those candidates that hadn't been narrowed just happened to be...

"Kaleigh Harding, Kathy Richardson and Keely Tesla." The casting director, Mr. Brightson, shouted.

"Teslow!" Keelycalled back. Everyone clapped for them; it was a ritual to see the final callbacks for the lead roles. The last callback was just singing, and the tension was so thick you could have sworn it was American Idol.

"_Let freedom ring..._

_Let the white dove sing!" _Kaleigh sang unsteadily. Backstage, Keely was having a panic attack.

"I can't do this. I...I don't have enough glitter." She said to Chelsea, nervously. Chelsea took a jar from her pocket and patted a spangly substance on Keely's cheeks.

"Glittery enough?" Chelsea smiled. "C'mon, Keel, you can do this. You're better than anyone else out here, you know? Just believe it."

"Thanks, Chelsea, but I just need–"

"Phil?" Chelsea asked. "He's really something special, isn't he?"

"You'll see for yourself tomorrow." Keely smiled as Kaleigh sang her last, remarkably shaky high note.

"I'm next." She gulped.

"Go out there and do great, Keel. You'll make a bunch of people proud if you land the role." Chelsea patted her on the back. Keely stood up and walked off to the stage. "Don't trip!" Chelsea yelled to her one last time.

"Keely Teslow? Alright, and you're singing...Living...alright, and who is the original artist?"

"Myself." Keely smiled. Some people gasped, and a small group clapped. She picked up the microphone and breathed out before singing, a capella.

* * *

"_My life is lived for me..." _Keely sang. Everyone clapped, shouted and whistled for Keely. She felt like someone. She bowed, and sat down with her rivals. 

"Keely, you were amazing." Kathy Richardson whispered to her. Keely blushed.

"Oh, but you were fantastic. We both know who's gonna get the role." Keely smiled back.

"Yes: me." Kaleigh said to them both. The spotlight shone on them as Mr. Brightson spoke. "The part of Alya in _Saving Pearcer_ will be played by Kaleigh Harding, with Keely Teslow as understudy." Kaleigh smiled brightly and stood next to the casting director, kissing him on the cheek. Some people groaned as she took her seat with the other two girls. "I'm sorry, it was very hard to pick from these three talented young ladies."

"We all know how you _picked_, Brightson." A guy's voice spoke out from the crowd.

"Roscoe?" Keely exclaimed.

"Excuse me, young man?" The casting director was appalled.

"Keely deserved that spot. She's worked the hardest; she's the best there is." Roscoe climbed on stage. "Everyone already knows how you choose your leads. To people who don't deserve it–people who do bad things for them." He looked to Kaleigh and scowled.

"Sir! In my office–immediately!" The casting director took Roscoe by the arm and dragged him towards the backstage. Keely looked his way, and he half-smiled at her.

* * *

**A/N: The drama! I'm sorry this didn't get in yesterday; I had a party to go to and some other stuff to do. But, after all, a little waiting goes a LONGGGGG way!And, to some people, Phil of the Future Island is a ProBoards site all about Phil of the Future! It's really great and they've got lots of things to entertain you for hours at a time. It's very interactive when it comes to talking to each other, and if you have a question, you'll usually get a quick response to it. It also has fan-fiction galore and killer pictures! Coming soon: 9th chapter! And this MAY go on for a while; I can't decide. –T.J.  
****  
P.S: Aren't you proud of me? MUCH more text, and a song! Actually one and a bit of song! Yes! I don't know how this should turn now...maybe I should let it do what it wants. **

Oooooooooh...the DRAMA!

And sorry for the spaces in the song; it's the only way to make then not one big blobb.


	9. PayPerView Royale Worthy Scrap

**A/N: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! What was that? That was the sound of a good long stretch performed at the best moment. Don't you love that? Anyway, enough with the stretching; time to open some "fan mail"!**

**Monderling Moofoot: Let me answer to yours first because it was so LONG! I added Roscoe for a little irony, what with them both being Raviv :D. I don't like him that much either, but he has his own emotions, his own character, that makes him appealing to some others. I'm not sure if it's the exact character as in the movie, but that's only because I haven't seen the movie in so long (and it makes the ficcie interesting my way, anywho). **

**Rosly? I was thinking Keelscoe...but don't worry about it! Save your relationship-names for when you actually see anything happen!**

**And how do you know I DON'T like long reviews? Maybe I do! Mwha! **

**Janine: Everything is Disney when it comes to peoples like us, so don't worry 'bout it!**

**Abster1: Hey-lo. Hmm, I'm intrigued by your comments...I could use them more than not. Thanks for the help. Your response is most definently going to keep me from screwing myself up more than I already have.**

**Everyone: Phil's coming in THIS chapter! Gosh, quit your whining :D

* * *

**

"Curtis?" A sleepy Barbara Diffy slugged down the stairs to the kitchen in response to a clash she heard in the night. "I thought you were in the garage."

"Ugha chunga?" A younger voice grunted with question. Mrs. Diffy tilted her head and opened her eyes completely.

"Oh, Phil!" She cried out to the boy. "What are you doing up? It's two in the morning!"

"Um, nothing, Mom. I was...in the neighborhood...of the kitchen...and I was just gonna rustle up some grub and head back upstairs!" He smiled. Barbara looked in question to the knacksap on his back and the Skyak orb and afterburner in his hand. "Oh, yes, I was...gonna go hiking, and you gotta be prepared...to go hiking. Yeah. And...and you gotta wake up early...to get there." He turned around and headed towards the door when his mother grabbed him by the collar, forcing him to turn back around.

"Looks like you were gonna go to San Francisco to meet Keely." Phil looked at her with a guilty expression. "Phil, we all know you miss her. Heck, we miss her, too. But you can't go off at two in the morning to go see her. Now," She smiled at her son. "if you can wait four more hours, then maybe I'll give you the WZRD back." She spoke of the WZRD that had been confiscated from the teenager because he ordered more than he could pay for from QVC.

"Alright." Phil headed up the stairs to his room.

Six o' clock. Birds were chirping, the sun was rising, and Phil Diffy was zooming through the air as fast as could be. Landing in a nearby alley and pocketing the Skyak, Phil made his way towards the campus. Walking at a fast pace, he ran into someone with a lot of baggage.

"Hey man, watch it. Gotta get to the train station before it leaves without me." The other boy cried out.

"Uh, so sorry."

"Where are you rushing to?" The boy stopped to look at Phil.

"I'm visiting my girlfriend here. Do you need help with all that luggage?" Phil tried to offer aid. He picked up a bag and walked with the guy. "What's your name?"

"Roscoe." the boy told him. Phil remembered the name and gritted his teeth. "What's yours?"

"Phil." He muttered. There was a silence looming until Phil broke it. "Do you know Keely?"

"Yeah...you must be Phil Diffy." Roscoe heaved his bags towards the station. They had finally gotten there when Phil spoke up again.

"I want you to stay away from Keely." Phil set down Roscoe's luggage.

"Listen, I got suspended for your 'girlfriend'. I wanted her to be happy, be treated fairly. So I stood up for her, and got suspended. I mean, I don't see you sending her letters, or calling her up." Roscoe shot back.

"You leave her alone." Phil growled.

"She doesn't talk about you much." Roscoe smirked.

"Go, now!"

"I love her." Roscoe raised an eyebrow. "What are you gonna do?"

Phil took a swing at him.

It was an all out brawl. Roscoe took the first punch to the stomach and came back with a jaw busting uppercut. Phil let himself bleed as he jabbed his nemesis three times in sucession, and sent a hit to his face. He missed and punched air as Roscoe punched his left eye. By then, the ticket master had seen the two and sent for security from the school to split them. The three men from Hollangder made Phil and Roscoe separate and sent Phil to the school and Roscoe on the train home after a quick fix of wounds.

* * *

"Why were you coming to Hollangder, son?" The dean believed in a nice-guy additude to get kids to loosen up around him and speak.

"I was here to visit someone, sir." He muttered to his feet as someone walked into the office.

"Who would that be, then?" Dean Harding asked.

"Keely Teslow, sir." He said. The girl who had walked into the office tilted her head.

"You're Keely's friend, then?" The girl stepped between the two and faced Phil. "I've heard of you, Phil Diffy." He looked up. "Keely's one of my new best pals!" She said, then turning to the dean. "Daddy, please pardon Phil's actions." Kaleigh batted her eyelashes. "I know exactly why he did what he did. Can I lead him to my and Keely's dorm?"

"Well..." Dean Harding looked baffled. "I guess so, sweetheart." Kaleigh kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Daddy." She pulled Phil by the hand up and out of his seat. Running out of the office and to her dormitory, she spoke softly. "You beat up Roscoe." They slowed down a bit.

"Erhm..." Phil hummed. On the contrary, he had hardly put a hand on the beast, compared to what had happened to himself. With a black eye, a bruised shoulder and a jaw that hurt to move, he looked like a professional boxer had taken him aside. Besides that fact, Kaleigh seemed impressed, not at all like Keely, he analyzed on the way to the dorm. Keely would have blown up at him, Keely would have told him to trust her...which she did. Remembering that Keely should be there when they arrived, Phil got the feeling in his stomach that he only gets when he knows he did something horribly, horribly wrong. Upon, opening the door to the room and entering, he saw that no one was there to gasp at his wounds and yell at him.

"Oh, I guess Keely, Chelsea and Dae left for Village Goods for tofu." Kaleigh sounded surprised.

"Shouldn't we go find them?" Phil pointed to the door, which she had closed.

"Oh, no, they'll probably be coming back in a few minutes." She sat on the bed that she and Dae unwillingly shared and removed her jacket, revealing a tight-fitting, partially unbuttoned blouse. "Please, sit."

"...alright." Phil grabbed a chair from what looked like Keely's study desk and sat close to the door. Kaleigh just laughed and came to sit on Keely's bunk, only a few inches from where Phil stayed.

"So, _Phil._" She said his name with a flare. "What has Keely told you about me?" That made Phil almost laugh out loud. If he was to share the information he had been told by her girlfriend to this person's face, he knew he would immediately get slapped, get sent back to the dean, then have his parents and Keely be told of what happened, get slapped by Kaleigh again (and probably Keely, for not trusting her) and then get sent home and get grounded.

So, of course, he lied.

"Nothing but good." He smiled as best as he could without bursting out in giggles. They both knew it was a lie, however.

"Well, I've only heard of you once. You know, we were up, around midnight, eating Double Rocky Chips ice cream, and talking about guys, and Chelsea mentioned that he saw you and Keely from the train window. Then Keely was saying how much time you two spend together, and how you were so much fun." She lied back with a grin and a sigh. "I wish I could have a boyfriend as nice as you sound. No guy would _ever _want to go out with a plain Jane like me."

Phil sympathized. "I bet that's not true. There must be dozens of guys who'd like to go out with you."

"Really, Phil?" She pretended. "Oh, you're such a sweetheart. Truth is, there's this guy that I'd met a while ago that I really want to get to know."

"Who?"

"I feel kind of awkward saying this, but..." She listened to the hardly audible footsteps coming up the hall. "you." Phil opened his mouth to speak as Kaleigh pulled him by the collar into her and stuck her tongue through his lips. As the door opened, she let go of his collar and sustained the kiss for a few seconds before pulling away harshly in front of the three girls' eyes. She smacked him on the cheek and yelled "Bastard!" before rushing out of the room.

Chelsea and Dae were speechless.

Keely was not.

With extreme hurt in her eyes, Keely walked up to Phil. "I thought you loved me."

"But I do! Kaleigh, and she...but..." She put two fingers to Phil's lips, with tears streaming her cheeks.

"Save it." She burned. She stormed out of the room. Dae and Chelsea looked to Phil.

"You guys believe me, right?" Phil pleaded. They looked towards each other, then back at Phil with sorrowful eyes. Phil left the dormitory silently, defeated without words.

* * *

**You don't know how many times I wanted to put Anneliese instead of Chelsea when I was typing up this entire story. Okay, first off, a gazillion apologizes for typing up two extra stories (mind you, that's three chapters) when I should have been working on this. But I did need something to relax my brain, and since those stories came to me in a natural flash, they led to my not-so-blockiness when it came to writing. **

**I have no idea where I'm heading with this, so I'm probably gonna type up another story that I had just now thought of and laid out. **

**Mucho apologectos (okay, I'm a French buff, not a master of Spanish).**

**And, yes, I know. This chapter bites. But don't just complain in your mind. TELL ME HOW IT SUCKS!**

**Teej.**

**Pe-ess, about Starry Night...I DO know that an epilogue is usually _shorter _than the other story. And I do know (now) that it's hard to ever imagine Keely (Little Miss Sunshine, as Pim would say) drinking, but it tied into the story (kinda) by making her realize that Phil wants her to be happy and not ruin her life. And Phil did say that if he had told her he had to leave, things would be too awkward between them. He (my doings, sorry) saw what happened with the milk engine incident, and he didn't want that. **

**He's a romantic, what can you say? Anywho, Keely found inner peace, she's not mad, yadda yadda.**

**NOW it's bye.**

**T.J.**

**Pe-ess...**

**-**

**--**

**---**

**----**

**---**

**--**

**-**

**--**

**---**

**----**

**---**

**--**

**-**

**--**

**---**

**----**

**---**

**--**

**-**

**No, I'm just teasin'.**

**Teej.**


	10. Finding His Neverland

**A/N: I was watching Finding Neverland last night and I was sparked with a vision. Therefore, here comes the next chapter. **

**Just enjoy it–I spent a bit of money on the script, so everyone who just read the author's notes officially owes me a quarter.

* * *

**

Phil walked through the desolate halls alone. Alone for the most part, anyway. The dorms were loud with people and the lunch rooms were filled with yelling teens and frightened teachers.

There were flyers everywhere he looked. For choir, for art galleries, but mostly for plays. With nothing to do, Phil looked at each one carefully. One, a bright green flyer, caught his eye in particular.

'Watch terrific actors play out the Disney version of Peter Pan, August 11th in the foyer.' The paper boomed. 'Sure to be a stunning performance, including an all star cast.' At the bottom, it listed it's actors. Phil saw one name that definently gave him an idea: Roscoe's.

* * *

"Excuse me, Mr...Messerschmitt?" Phil raised an eyebrow to a teacher early Monday morning.

"Erhm, yes?" He slowly looked up. "Phil Diffy?" Phil opened the door quickly to leave, but the teacher gave him a look that signaled him to close the door and sit down. Phil obeyed and sat in a desk.

"What are you doing here?" They asked each other at the same time.

"Well, I _was _here for Keely, but things didn't work out so well." He said, wiping a bit of lipstick off the corner of his lips. "Why are you here?"

"I teach drama for summers here. What can I say, I love the limelight. I'm directing a play here. So, what brings you to my office?" He put his fingers together.

"I-I...I want a part in Peter Pan." He spoke. Messerschmitt laughed.

"Ah, only attendants of the school can participate in such things. However," He looked at him closely. "we do need a Peter, and apartantly, our lead is expelled."

"Why?" He asked.

"He was in a fight, and ridiculed a staff member. But he was a terrific actor." He looked him up and down once more. "You look a bit like him."

"Please." Phil muttered.

"What was that?" Messerschmitt asked quickly. Phil shook his head quickly. "Well..." He circled him like a predator. "Hmm...same bone structure, same weight, and height...this _could_ work."

"What?" Phil jumped.

"You."

"Me?"

"You shall be my Peter. You've got the exact measurements of Roscoe–you can tell just by looking at you. You're both skin and bones...anyhow, since you are the only one who can fit the costume and the harness, you'll play Peter." Then he added, threateningly. "And you'll like it."

"Harness?" He gulped.

"Peter flies, Mr. Diffy. If we want this to be a good play, then we have to have a flying Peter." He calmed down. Phil got bolder.

"Well, what do I get for acting in this?"

"Traditionally, you're rewarded an A for the semester."

"But I don't go to this school."

"Well, you will certainly impress people." He said, trying to be reasonable. Phil's mind wandered. _'If I do this, I can get closer to Keely. I can tell her I'm sorry._

"Mr. Diffy?" He snapped his fingers in Phil's face.

"Yeah, you were talking about..."

"Talent scouts. They're everywhere in Hollangder. Do this, Mr. Diffy, and you could be a star." Messerschmitt's eyes shined with glory. "And I could teach you. You'll be my best piece of work yet."

"I'll do it, Mr. Messerschmitt." He stuck out his hand. The teacher cringed, then took his hand warily and shook it.

* * *

**I know–short and sweet is what procrastinators say. But, ya know, it's not like the story is on hiatus or anything. I'm working on it all the time. It's just all these expenses, and the props. Amy's agent is says more screen time for her is essential, and Raviv is getting anxious–he's getting so big and on-demand, and he's hardly got time to star in my fan-fiction anymore. Now that Roscoe is gone (although not for long, wink, wink) then we won't have to pay him half as much, which means I can lower the budget, as well as make Anneliese's parents happy (because she believes that she's not getting paid enough for what she contributes) by raising her salary. I just can't let the others know she's getting higher wages and she's not even in the top-billing. :D**

**Just to let you know, I will have a blooper reel and behind the scenes footage after the end of the fiction. :-P**

**I'm sorry the author's notes are longer than the chapter itself. I know where I'm going now, so it won't be too long until I get there. Probably 3 or 4 days until the next chapter (or less if I don't have anything planned today, which I don't think I do). **

**Ta-ta for now! **

**Tee-jay**


	11. You've Got A Friend In Me

**A/N: 'eyyyyyyyy! I'm gonna try and overwork these lazy _arses_ that we call actors like mules!**

**Just kidding!** **I realized I shouldn't have said that when I didn't hear laughter. Anyway, here's Chapter 11, because I don't have a life.**

**No, that was not kidding, I really don't. Don't even try to disagree.

* * *

**

"I did it, Pan! I did!"

"Well, I am certainly proud of you...you...y-you...line?" Phil cringed.

"You blockheads!" Mr. Messerschmitt cried.

"Now, Mr. M, I'm very prone to name calling. Please, don't." He smiled.

"No, that's the line! Ph...Roscoe..." He took him aside. "this is a very serious thing. The play is only weeks away, and if you do not memorize these lines, well, I don't know what we'll do."

"Sorry, Mr. Messerschmitt. I'll try harder. Promise." Phil nodded.

"Yes, very well, then." The instructor turned to the crowd of kids waiting for a scene. "On with the show. We'll start the bedroom window scene, then. May we have our Wendy up and back here?" A girl came to Mr. Messerschmitt with a upset look on her face.

"Mr. Messerschmitt, I don't believe that Wendy should be such a feminine character. After all, not all girls are meant to be mothers. Just because she is a girl does not make her–" She was stopped short by the teacher.

"Ms. Semerston, you may go to Anaheim and discuss this with the Walt Disney company later, but, for now, please refer to your script.We shall take five, then go to where Peter comes to find his shadow. Harnesses on, everybody." He walked to his seat as two stage hands came to Phil and Dae with harnesses. They handed them to the two and walked off. Phil struggled with his reins as Dae watched his sorry attempt.

"Like this." She latched together the two ends and yelled to the stage hands. "Test pulleys one and two!" The two hands disappeared backstage and a second later, the two were being heaved into the air.

"So, Phil." Dae folded her hands and floated in the air as if all this were natural.

"What?" Phil scratched his head nervously. "I'm not Phil, I-I'm Roscoe! I mean, who's Phil? Sounds like a stupid name to me."

"Give it up, Diffy. I know already." She spoke. "I know all about it. You were in a fight with Roscoe. Then you and Kal were kissing. Then you make a deal withMesserschmittto cover all this up and still have the play."

"Half of that is true." He smiled sheepishly. "How'd you hear about the fight?" He whispered.

"I share a room with Kaleigh Harding, for cripes sake." She sneered.

"Well, I didn't kiss her." He said.

"Kid, I was there. I saw the whole thing."

"You didn't see the whole thing, Dae. Look, you've gotta believe me." He pleaded.

"Why?"

"Because Keely's gotta believe me. And right now, you're the closest link I've got to her." He sighed.

"You must love her like crazy." She gave up.

"How could you not?" He smiled.

"She's always seemed a bit too perky for me." She grinned back.

"So...how'd you know I wasn't Roscoe?"Phil asked, twisting side to side and getting used to the harness.

"Please. It would take a moron to not recognize the difference between you and him."

"Hey, Roscoe!" A kid cried out to the hanging Phil, who only blushed.

"Yo?" He greeted him, at which the boy raised an eyebrow and walked past.

"Alright..." Dae sighed. "well...Jack!" She yelled to the guy next to the harness. "Let down pulleys one and two!" They heard a squeaking sound, then felt themselves being let down slowly.

"On your marks, my stars!" Messerschmitt called once their feet hit the floor. He turned to a kid with a flashlight. "David, check the bulb. We can't have our Tinkerbell shorting out. Daniel, Marcus, Harry, Dae–take your places." Phil unhooked the harness from Dae and whispered to her.

"You won't tell Keel I'm here, will you?"

"Don't worry, kid. I've got your secret safe and sound." She smiled. They shook on it and headed to their marks.

* * *

**A/N: Okay. Don't feel sarcastic. **

**That's it.**

**Bye!**

**T.J.**

**P-ess: You all still owe me quarters! I'm waiting in the mail!**


	12. Inexplainable Pheelings

**A/N: For those who missed this (I know I missed writing like this) it's back to Keely's side. I'M STILL A-WAITING FOR MY QUARTERS! According to the hits page, I should be expecting...15 dollars and 25 cents in the mail, U.S. currency, of course. :-P

* * *

**

Across the hall, the was an ominous feeling as Keely ran over her lines in a chair. Watching the actors rehearse without her wasn't as fun as she thought it would be–it was worse. As they finished the scene, Chelsea ran over to Keely.

"Oh, that was great! There's nothing like working on stage!" She studied the look on her new friend's face. "You're bored, aren't 'cha?"

Keely nodded. "Only a little bit." Chelsea raised an eyebrow. "Okay, more than a bit."

"You know, you can go off if you want." She sat down next to Keely.

"Where would I go? There's nothing else to do except go over this act." She flipped a page in her script book.

"You can go to the art class. They're doing murals today."

"I'm not so blessed in the art department." Keely spoke.

"The chorus room?" She tried again.

"I don't feel like singing in a choir. Too dependent on other voices." She said.

"You could always watch the other plays. There's _Cinderella, Hairspray, Grease, Peter Pan, A Walk To Remember_..."

"_Peter Pan_?" She tilted her head. She remembered begging her parents to buy the _Peter Pan _movies when she was younger. It had always been a release from reality.

"Yep. The Disney side, too. They've even got flying and everything. And _Roscoe's _in it." Chelsea taunted like a 2nd grader.

"So?"

"So, I know you've got a little crush on him." She prodded Keely softly.

"No way. I could never do that to..." She paused. _What was I gonna say? _

"Phil?" Chelsea concluded.

"Not Phil."

"Phil."

"Not Phil!"

"Totally Phil!"

"No, not Phil! I can do whatever I want to Phil, we're not together..." She stood up.

"That didn't sound very convincing." Chelsea gave her a look.

"I don't know. There's something...a little feeling I have. I don't know what it is. It's like I'm sitting on something, and I don't exactly know that I am, but I feel it. And I know that I'm not sitting on something. I'm standing up. But the little feeling says something about Phil."

"It says...?" She tried to get Keely to open up. She thought hard, but to no answer.

"...I don't know. I'm gonna go watch _Peter Pan_." She walked off to the set.

* * *

**Sorry. I'm all against climaxes and whatnot, but I have a good reason for this one–I forgot where I was going. I really do need to jot that kind of crap down. Thanks to the fans, this is the bump of the 50th review! I'm so proud! -gets all choked up- Ohh...**

**Plus, this was sorta pointless...sorry.**

**I know the rule about short and sweet, but, what can I say? This is on the actor's time frame so I have no say in it whatsoever. X-P**

**T.J.**

**P-ess (as always): You'll have to wait a few days for the next chapter unless I suddenly get inspired out of nowhere.**

**-lightbulb goes 'ding' out of nowhere- **

**YESSSSS! I LOVE when that happens! I'm brilliant! I've got my next idea, so soon to come is my next chapter...the 12th (or 13th) installment!**

**Random person: Dag, this story is getting long.**

**-Moe comes out and shoots random person-**

**Ahem, well, that's what you get for stating the obvious. **

**Ta-Ta! (Don't state the obvious–Moe knows where you live.**

**T.J. **


	13. 18 Toes in the Deep, Blue Sea

**A/N: Okay, who was the cheapskate who sent me 24 cents in the mail with no return address?**

**Pe-ess, I know Keely isn't a moron, but it fit in better with the story if she didn't know.**

"Shadow? Shadow?" Peter cried out, landing on the ground. "Oh, shadow!" He opened a closet and a drawer until he found a black shirt. "Aha!" He lifted it up. Wendy crept slowly towards Peter and tugged on his shirt until he turned around.

"Oh, Peter Pan!" She exclaimed, twirling her mouse brown hair. "I knew you'd come! I had saved your shadow for you. You look exactly the way I thought you would, you know. A little taller, perhaps, but then...oh, no Peter," She giggled at Pan, who had tried to put the shirt on him with a bar of soap. "you can't stick it on with soap. We shall sow it on.

"I knew it was your shadow the second I saw it...but I have no clue as to how Nana got it in the first place. She really isn't crude. She's a delightful nurse for us..."

"Girls talk too much." Peter shrugged to a flashing light while trying to reattach the shirt to his belt.

"Oh, yes, they certainly...oh." She bit her lip. At that, Keely stepped into the room, and Peter looked up from his swath. She sat down and waved to him. Peter just stared with feelings brewing from underneath. "My name is Wendy Moira Angela Darling." Wendy waited a bit for Peter's line, then skipped it. "Well, how did Nana get your shadow, then, Peter?" She waited again. "Peter!"

"Uh, yeah?" He looked back to Wendy. "Oh...um, girls talk too much."

"Yeah, I know, you told me." Dae spat, breaking character.

"Oh, stop there!" Messerschmitt harshly scorned the two. "Everybody...just take five again. I need an Alka-seltzer." He held his head and walked backstage. Dae took Phil by the wrist and dragged him backstage.

"You moron." She shook her head.

"What? I'm sorry."

"You're being too obvious. Roscoe would never stare like that."

"What's so appealing about Roscoe?" He unhooked the harness from his waist.

"We're not sure yet, but there's a case study going on about it." She replied. "Go up to Keely and talk to her. Just be yourself. Except not too much yourself, or else Keely will find out."

"So you mean be myself, except more like Roscoe?" He joked.

"Exactly. And _please. _Stop basking in her beauty." She pushed him onto front stage. He climbed down and Keely walked to him.

"Roscoe!" Keely greeted him. Phil looked around.

"Ros'?" She tilted her head.

"Oh! Oh, yeah. Hey, Keely." He smiled.

"You're Peter Pan! Good job. But...what happened up there? You seemed...distracted." She was concerned.

"Oh, no, I'm fine. Just a little problem, but I'm cool now." He smiled. Being Roscoe, a boy he didn't know at all, was cake.

"Good." She waved back upstage to Dae, who held harnesses in her hands. "You'd better get out there–I think you need your flying lessons." She smiled.

"Yeah. Talk to you in a bit." He nodded.

"Uh-huh." She sat back down and looked over her playscript again as he took his place up-front.

"What?" He asked Dae crudely.

"Well, there's a school picnic next week." She passed off two reins to boys in pajamas.

"Aw, now, Dae, if you wanted me to go with you, well, you just had to ask." He smiled playfully.

"Idiot." She muttered, with no effort to conceal her opinion. "_Roscoe _would say something about it to Keely, and ask her if she wanted to go."

"But...I can't ask her to the picnic! What if I get all...Phil-ish?" He panicked.

"Fine, whatever. I know she's gonna show up anyway. All you have to do is show up, too. I'll sort out the rest."

"You're the best, Dae." Phil raised his hand for a high-five. Dae, against her better judgement, accepted it and put on her harness. She signaled the hands to pull her and Phil up into the air. She stood on top of the window. To make it look as if the cast were only a few feet tall, the window was large and had a sill at the top of it. Phil followed her, and they dove off the sill. Dae soared quickly as Phil, who had pretty much flung himself off the sill, stopped in the center of the stage, hanging limp like a rag doll.

"Somebody, help me out here?" Phil grinned clumsily.

* * *

The day of the picnic had come. All students participated in this. There were games, booths, and, of course, the widest array of foods you would have ever seen.

Each group of students had their own projects that day. The art students had a huge gallery, along with a gala at the end of the night. Dae, who had originally come for her watercolors and charcoal designs, decided against this ball, for it was semi-mandatory to bring a date, and she, for the most part, despised guys. They had no backbone, she said. Keely concluded that if the right guy came along, she'd be a love-struck puppy, and Chelsea solemnly agreed while Dae shrugged. Most of the drama kids had improvisation skits that they performed. Comedy at it's finest, most of the actors confirmed. The musically-talented had a huge false-campfire, at which they played and sang songs that most kids had never heard of before. The dancers, of course, had a blowout of their own, no date necessary, because no one danced alone there. The writers had no affirmed project, but were allowed to do whatever they pleased.

And then there was Phil, who leaned on a wall far off to the side.

Dae, after an hour, finally came to Phil with her plan.

"Where were you? I thought you said you had a plan!" Phil sighed.

"Cool your jets, _Roscoe._ I've got a foolproof plan."

"Foolproof?"

"Yes, that means even _you _can't screw this baby up." She rubbed her hands together and pulled out a composition book with the words '**Plan K–No Touchie**' scrawled over it. He opened it to find a set of illegible notes.

"How am I supposed to read this?"

"Never mind that. It's for me to remember what to do. All you have to do is what I tell you to." She nodded her head and ran off. Phil looked down, sighed, and fiddled his fingers a bit. He thought. Thought about life, about love, about everything he had learned about time travel. He suddenly realized something very important at that instant. It was something no one could deny, and something that would definently happen, that no one had ever thought of befo–

"Roscoe!" Keely waved to Phil. All his thoughts were clouded again. He broke from the murky thinkings to talk to his 'friend'.

"Hey, Keely." He smiled. "How's it going?"

"Good." She shuffled her feet. Obviously she thought this was awkward.

"Um..." He tried to think of something to break the ice. Suddenly, Dae burst through.

"Oh, hey, Ros, Keel. Roscoe, can I talk to you for a second?" She took Phil aside. "Phil, I've hatched up a better plan just right now."

"Well, what is it?"

"_You_ " she pointed to him "and _her" _She signaled to Keely "are gonna have a picnic over _there, _all to yourselves." She averted his eyes to a large, green area on the side of the hill, next to the lake and not too far away from the choirs.

"Dae, I don't know if I can." He bit his lip. "What if I blow it?" He dropped his face. "What if she really does hate Phil?"

"Then Phil will make up for it right now." She smiled. "Listen–you go out to the field. Take this blanket." She handed him a wrinkled red blanket from her bookbag.

"You carry a blanket everywhere you go?" He snickered.

"Just go sit. I'm going to go snatch some foods from the tables." She slunk off to the tables, taking a loaf of bread and two apples. Phil couldn't help but laugh. He laid out the blanket near the water, and stepped away to see his 'handiwork'. Not too creased. Phil took off his shoes and socks and set them to the side of the cloth. He walked by the water slowly, noting each step he took. He decided to dip his feet in the water. He dunked his foot it. Brr, he thought, like ice. But so satisfying. He waded in the lake, up to his ankles. He sat down on the grass beside it and reflected. He thought of anything he could that didn't involve Keely. The weather, the play, even sports. But none of them seemed important enough.

Because they weren't.

He saw his feet. His eight toes, already pruned by the water. He wiggled them in the mud. He'd have to go back soon, he thought. Not to the future. He could care less about the future today. He'd have to go back soon to his family. They had no means of contacting him. However, they did know where he was, obviously, and they didn't call the school for him. They trusted him, and that made him smile.

Then something else made him smile.

Keely came up behind him.

Phil quickly dug his toes in the mud, laughing at how it tickled his feet. Keely sat down next to him and smiled. "Why are you laughing?" She asked.

"The mud tickles." For once, he didn't have to lie.

"Huh." She grinned, and took off her shoes to reveal her feet. She stuck them in the water and then underground. "Yeah, it sure does." She laughed. He laughed too, but only out of politeness. Frankly, he wasn't sure of what to do around her anymore. This whole thing was a lie.

"Why aren't you at the skits, or with the choir?" He asked.

"Same reason you aren't."

"Well, why aren't I there?"

"I have no idea." It was funny, howshe could say the strangest things and they'd sound so profound to him.

"So..." She smiled. It made him melt, but he regained his cool in seconds. "I saw you in Peter Pan."

"Yeah, so did I." He grinned.

"You were pretty good. Especially with the song. It must be hard to fly and sing at once."

"Well, it's not me flying. It's the harness." He admitted.

"Yeah, I guess." She plunged her toes deeper into the mud and sighed. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"What are you smiling for?" He asked, with a grin on his face as well.

"I never thought I'd get to be here. You know, just right here." She prounced each word at the end of that sentence with a pound at the ground with her fist. "I thought I wouldn't make it at all." She was a bit more silent at that. "I thought I would burn. Crash...and...burn." She smiled harder, visibly forced.

"I think you're talented." Phil said softly, like a little boy trying to appraise his mother.

"And I you." She smiled. "I think we need to stick together and fend off those people who want to bring us down." She gripped his hand, making him think, _'She is, truly, a Flirty MacFlirtenhopper. _

"And keep away the bad feelings?" He said quietly, inching closer to her.

"Yeah. Keep them...away." She basically whispered. They were closer than ever. Phil gently put his lips to hers. They stayed together as long as they thought they could, then parted slowly, keeping their foreheads together and looking into their eyes.

"Why, Phil?" Keely whispered. "Why'd you do it?"

"It wasn't me. I tried to tell you. It was Kaleigh." He closed his eyes. "I-I wish you could believe me."

"I can." Keely quickly got up and walked away.

**A/N: YOU MOODY TEENAGERS! -throws carrot at Keely, she looksback andwalks faster- I hope I didn't do anything to them**

**Okay, before I get strange reviews that I don't understand, let me clear things up:**

**A) I did NOT know that Raviv actually starred in Peter Pan at an actor's camp when he was younger. I learned that a week ago. **

**B) I did NOT know that Alyson's favorite movie was Peter Pan. Well, I did know that, but I didn't remember until later. **

**C) I did NOT know that the thing between Phil and Kaleigh was amazingly similar to the scene in Raise Your Voice where those two kids kiss and Hilary Duff walks in and gets all frustrated because the guy is her boyfriend. I rented that movie to clear my writer's block because it was a music camp they had went to, and when I saw that, I got more frustrated than Hilary, and I actually didn't watch the rest of the movie. So if anyone saw the movie and remembers what happened, can I have some spoilers, please?**

**D) I do NOT like coincidences when it comes to my fanfictions, so DO NOT giggle at my frustration!** **I just typed up a whole huge ol' chapter for you guys!**


	14. Hypocritical Author's Note

**From T.J. to the humble fans...**

**I'm sorry about not updating, and I hate whole author-note chapters, but this had to be said...'Frisco's going on hiatus for a little bit. I'm sorry, but I need time for thinking. I've been my reading state, and my muse has a bunch of ideas, but I need to write them all down. This, of course, means that I'm probably gonna make this story MUCH longer than it should be. A whole summer, to relive the one I never had while I'm in school, which starts soon. **

**However, in terms of The Perfect Guy, I'm going to keep writing on that. I was dreaming up things for that for some time now, so I've got my ideas right up here. **

**In MORE terms of pre-production, I am writing a Cinderella story...working title being "a KindErElLa storY". Trust me, this'll be pretty original, but with sticking to the regular Cinderella story, well...I'm going all out, but it'll be true to it's mother-script. And it's not gonna be in chapters, just one long chapter-less story. **

**As I said before, I hate these chapter-author notes, but I needed to get the word out to the readers who had me on author/story alert.**

_IS HIRING BETA WRITERS. _

_Perks: Sneak peeks of my latests writings (not that it's really a perk, but still...)_

_Downers: You have to talk to me/be my friend!_

_Requirements: Be online weekly to daily, be able-bodied :D and must have a good grasp of the english language. _

Please note: if you're gonna be my beta writer, then please do not abandon me. :( I'd feel sad, and when I feel sad, the sadness takes over...-becomes giant tear duct- Please apply not through review, but email/IM me at goldcatmaster at aol dot com. (I had to spell it out so that wouldn't unpost it) Thanks.


End file.
